


You`re beautiful

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don`t feel like a real woman because of your not so big breasts. Your former lovers never gave you the feeling of being beautiful and Oswaldshows you differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You`re beautiful

Nervously you stood in front of the mirror examining your appearance. You corrected your dress and pulled on it, tried to push your breasts up in an effort to show more cleavage than you actually had. Tonight, you thought, would be the night, you couldn’t let Oswald wait anymore. You knew it was about time you gave yourself to him, after all Oswald and you had been dating for four month now. And he had tried a couple of times but you always found an excuse to interrupt your intimate moments.

You couldn’t hide the fact that you were nervous, would he like the way you looked? Your ex-boyfriend sure as hell hadn’t. Once again you studied your body and frowned, why would he want your body? There was not much off womanly curves to your body as your breasts were small and humble. The only thing you were slightly proud of was the gentle curves on your hips and your long lean legs.

Your ex had always mocked you and said it felt like he touched a man when you were intimate. Remembering it made you tear up and feel insecure again, No, why would Oswald ever wanna be with you?

Oswald stood outside your front door and nervously stroked his hand down his blazer. Would you let him touch your sweet beautiful body tonight? Would he finally be able to feel your warm nakedness against his? All he wanted was to leave traces of his soft kisses over your body and bury his length deep inside your moistened hole. So many times he had tried, so many times you had stopped and told him some reason to your abruption. It almost became unbearable for him to be so close to you without touching you. Oswald felt somewhere deep inside of him that, if you wouldn’t let him have you tonight, he would make you want him, one way or the other.

When the doorbell rang, you woke up from your thoughts and after one last look in the mirror you went to open the door. You were greeted with Oswald’s shy beautiful smile and you smiled back while stroking your hair behind your ear. Oswald shuffled inside, looking flawless as always in his black suit. In his hands he had a bucket off roses and held it out to you.

“For you my love.”

You smiled again, he always brought you flowers, he was always sweet, loving and caring and he always treated you like a queen. Oswald leaned in and softly kissed you on your lips and you shuddered from the gentleness of his touch.

***

After dinner you ended up on the couch watching TV. Oswald had his arm around your shoulders and you leaned against his slim frame. Slowly Oswald caressed your upper arm, lightly he stroked his fingers up and down and you closed your eyes, knowing exactly where this was going.

“How about some tea?“ You tried to say casually and started to rise from the couch. Instantly you felt Oswald’s hand around your wrist.

“That’s enough!” Oswald’s voice firm and with an underlying anger. You looked surprised at him as he pulled you back down.

“W…what do you mean?” Your eyes tried to avoid his gaze.

“Every time I try to be intimate with you, you always find some excuse to get away.“ Oswald fluttered his eyes, suddenly an insecurity invaded his mind. “Don’t you want to be touch by me? Do my touches repulse you?” He whispered. Shocked you looked at him, how could he ever think that?

”Of course not, I love your touch!“

“Then why do you pull away every time?”

Looking down you didn’t know how to tell the truth, but you knew you had to.

“I…I just don’t think you will like what you see.”

“What do you mean?”

”I`m not much to look at. I`m not like those girls always swooning over you, I don`t have their…womanly curves.” 

Your voice was only a whisper and your eyes avoided his gaze. Oswald stared at you, than he took your hand into his warm palm.

“Look at me!” You did, you looked straight into his bright blue eyes. “Don`t you see how beautiful you are? I don`t want any of those girls, I don`t care about them, they mean nothing to me. Haven`t you noticed how much I want you? To touch you? How much I long to feel your smooth skin against mine? To feel you tremble underneath me?” Tears filled your eyes from his beautiful words. “To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

A shy smile formed on your lip. That was all that mattered to you, to have him, your beautiful Cobblepot, wanting you.

“Oh, Oswald. I…”

A soft kiss from Oswald stopped your words, it was merely a peck on your lips. 

“Please my dear, let me show you how beautiful you are” 

You bit your lips and nodded, not able to form another word on your lips. Oswald leaned in with a growl and took your cheeks in his soft hands and finally his lips met yours once again. This time his mouth was forceful, demanded entrance as his tongue licked you lower lip. You opened for him, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
Oswald was the first to pull away and you looked at him with flushed cheeks. His usually bright eyes were filled with a dark desire.

“Stand up.”

It was only two simple words but the demanding tone to his voice made you react instantly.

“Come here.”

He pointed between his legs. With a blush you stood before him and yet again the insecurity reformed in your mind. Oswald leaned back against the couch with a smirk and rested his arm on the backrest.

“Undress.”

His simple words turned you on more than you wanted to admit. Every time he gave a command, another wave of heat rushed through your body and down between your legs. Despite of your insecurity you found yourself compel to his orders. Slowly you pulled the straps down and the dress fell to the floor, leaving you only in your lace panties. Oswald gawked at the small, round moons of your luscious breasts, they were high, firm, and tight and he just wanted to reach out and touch them. A smug smile spread across his face.

“My, my. Such a naughty little dove you are. You planned this didn`t you? You wanted this all along, didn`t you? So eager for me that you didn`t even bothered to put on a bra.”

You gulped hard and closed your eyes.

“Ah ah ah, you will look at me!” With heavy breaths you opened your eyes and looked directly in to his.

“Now, you will answer me. You planned this, right?” You shook your head. Oswald looked firmly into your eyes, 

“Don`t you lie to me, I can tell that you are. Now TELL ME!”

Your body quivered as you whispered, “Yes.”

“WHAT!”

“Yes!” I want you…so badly.”

Oswald smirked. “Good my dove, now panties off. Slowly.”

With trembling hands you pulled them down and now you stood there, completely exposed to him, with your body and your soul.

“God, you are so beautiful,” he husked, “Come here.” 

You straddled him and with a grunt he reached out and palmed your breasts, held his hands there until he felt your pink, perky nipples harden under his touch. Slowly Oswald started massaging your breasts, he loved how the fitted his hands perfectly, how he was able to cover them completely with his palms. You moaned under his touch and your insecurity was gone. Oswald`s words and touch made you feel that the only one he wanted was you.

“Oswald,” you panted.

“Yes my dove?”

“Please take off your clothes. I want to feel your naked skin against mine.”

Faster than you ever seen him move, Oswald grabbed you and layed you down on the couch and started to undress. Soon it was he who stood naked before you and you liked your lips as you saw his erected length twitch up and down.

“Come here,” you whispered and took his hand. Oswald placed himself between your parted legs and pressed gently his shaft onto your wetness.

“Are you ready?”

You only nodded and Oswald grabbed his dick and guided it in between you folds. With a groan he felt you open up to him, invited him into your lovely warmth. You locked your legs around his waist and he started thrusting. First gentle and slow, then hard and fast. With his arms beside you, he looked down on your blissful face when you moaned and panted. He bent down and licked on your nipples. You squirmed and felt your orgasm approach, never before had you cum this fast, never had you felt so loved.

“Please Oswald, I`m so close.”

Oswald obliged to your begs and pushed your thighs up higher, given him a deeper angle to hit that right spot. And he did, with every thrust he hit that sweet spot. You moaned into his ear as he lifted your butt with his hands and pushed his body down on top of yours. He quickened his pace, went faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

You screamed as Oswald`s cock made one last plunge into your slick sex. The cliff fell away and your body slammed against the shores as your climax tore through you. Your eyes rolled, your back arched, and your muscles clenched his shaft. Rolling waves of heat coated your pussy. It rolled down to cover your lover`s cock and as the white, hot nectar flowed thick from your sex, you knew you was his. He owned you and with every crashing wave that followed you continued to ride the tide that spontaneously forced his cum to shoot out of him. 

The second wave of your climax brought another wave of heat and you bit your lower lip, bruised the tender flesh. “Oh my God,” you cried. Your fingers curled into the sofa and your body convulsed as you came until finally your breathing held and your body stiffened. “Fuck,” you yelled and stilled. Oswald collapsed on top off you and you panted together. 

“That was incredible, you are incredible!” Oswald breathed into your ear. You smiled and nuzzled his neck, “I love you,” the words escaped your lips before you had time to think, but you meant every single word. Oswald raised his head and looked into your eyes, his bright blue eyes showed only love and warmth. “I love you to.” And he meant every word off it.


End file.
